


In the Middle of Nowhere

by Airelav



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelav/pseuds/Airelav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>於電影故事線一切塵埃落定以後</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle of Nowhere

1．  
Cooper婉拒了那個外貌年紀看上去不過和他差不了多少的青年要幫他完成修繕工作的善意，費了番功夫獨自把前軍用機器人挪到工作檯上。Tars的狀況良好，線路與控制板毫無損傷，軍用型號固執但穩定性高，如同那個年輕人所說只是秏盡了電力。重新將電線兩端的金屬絲線纏燒在一塊的瞬間，他沒有察覺自個下意識屏住呼吸直到映射出自己的黑色屏幕閃出第一行訊息：Hello Huston。

2．  
安全設定，確認。  
信任設定，確認。  
一般設定，誠實設定，95%。  
確認，追加客製化設定？確認。  
幽默設定，75%。  
"自我毀滅倒數計時，十，九，八……"  
"下修調整成60%。"  
"Knock knock."  
"還是你想要55%？"  
"你是從什麼時候開始能收到我的頻道的，Tars，在tesseract的時候。"  
"過去的過去了，Cooper，沒有必要舊事重提。"  
"要是我堅持要想知道？"  
"我有保密協定，Cooper。"  
"我不認為當這事涉及到我的時候你的保密協定依然管用。"  
"95%的誠實設定，Coop，你會感激這最後的5%保留住你最後的尊嚴的。"

3．  
"Knock knock."  
"這套可以省了，Tars，我大老遠就聽見你了。"  
"這裡是你的咖啡，不加糖和奶精，10美元，先生。"  
"即使以現在的物價來說也太貴了點，小子。"  
"服務費用已包含在內，先生。"

4．  
每天早上Cooper的固定行程就是到書房裡待一會，那裡的窗戶不分日夜敞著，他就地盤腿坐著，一坐就是一上午。床舖整潔乾淨，他從不在這兒睡覺。  
Tars準時九點出現在房門口，讓黑咖啡和三明治打斷他的冥想儀式，老梗笑話第一百零一次換來Cooper出言恐嚇要把它的揚聲器關掉換取一時安寧，在前往庫柏太空站停機坪的散步路上第一百零二次正在發生。

5．  
Cooper沒向Tars問起兩個星期還剩下多少時間，他知道他將會得到一分一秒精確至毫秒不差的答案。他從未實際計算過那一天何時到來，日復一日例行性整理書櫃，拿起最上層的餐桌盛裝剛起鍋的單人晚餐，就著電視直到盤裡的食物由熱轉冷，像是發動引擎需要汽油似的胡亂將疲軟的麵條倒進胃裡作數。不必趕在沙塵堆積到肉眼能見用完晚餐的舊日時光折疊在四方無限延伸的空間裡，萬千隔間的其中之一，他做出了選擇，選擇造就了現在。  
他一次也沒問起過。

6．  
從醫院離開到回到那個紀念博物館一樣的家中間，中央電腦依照地球每日運行規律模擬器調整反射鏡的角度使得更少的光線折射進庫柏太空站，天忽然暗了。  
坐在光潔的長廊，飲下一口啤酒，Cooper甚至缺乏可供應証小麥製作的啤酒是什麼滋味的的記憶。對一個已經年屆124歲的人來說這一點也不重要了。Tars在他身旁。他們一起看著太空站的光線逐漸變暗邁入夜晚。  
"我準備離開這裡。"  
"很高興聽到你放棄成為這間房子裡最年長的展覽品的打算。"Tars說。  
"這裡屬於那些從地球上生還的人，不是我，”Cooper轉頭對黑色鏡面資訊面板微笑了下。”也不是你。"  
"我也沒有被人當成紀念館活動展覽品的退休打算，Coop。"  
"那好，首先我需要你幫我弄一架Ranger……"

 

 

FIN


End file.
